cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Page Poll
Well hello to you again. Nice to see you all, especially you, cheeky. Calm Jay, calm... Anyways welcome to the Music Page Poll (should be called "The Music Page Poll"). Here you vote for your favorite song that is on The Music Page. This poll will be updated every time 25 songs are added. If there are duplicate songs their votes will be tallied together and be voted on will be removed in a sub poll. What Your Favorite Halo - "Time of Dying" (Music Video) (Three Days Grace) Halo Break Bon Jovi - We Weren't Born To Follow Hot Problems "Party with My Friends" A Star Wars Sing-Along James Bond - Another Way To Die - Quantum Of Solace theme Casino Royale - Chris Cornell - You Know My Name HALO 4 - Glad You Came (The Wanted Parody) Taylor Swift - "I Knew You Were Trouble" PARODY P!nk - So What New kids on the block - Dirty Dancing (with new pics) SOPHIE - LEMONADE (OUT ON NUMBERS) Avicii - Hey Brother Will.i.am - thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber White Walls Macklemore Lyrics New Kids On The Block - Crash (Official Lyric Video) BLOCKPARTY OneRepublic - Counting Stars Mad World - Gary Jules Skillet - Awake and Alive Pillar - Hypnotized Three Days Grace - Time Of Dying Music Video (Never Back Down) Clean Bandit - Rather Be (feat. Jess Glynne) (Official Video) New Kids On The Block - Summertime Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea One Pound Fish - £1 Fish Man - O-Fish-Al Video MAGIC! - Rude Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son Skillet - Monster (Video) 300 Music Video (Breaking Benjamin - Blow Me Away) Star Wars The Clone Wars~Louder Than Words Halo Music Video - I Don't Care Skillet - Never Surrender Music Video Falling Towards The Sky Halo - Diamond Eyes HD Stormtrooper Shuffle - Star Wars Parody (Everyday I'm Shuffling) Medal of Honor Linkin Park - "The Catalyst" Trailer Linkin Park - What I've Done Star Wars Clone Wars AMV - 5 Season Tribute Imagine Dragons - Demons (Official) Jeff Williams- Donut The Musical (feat. Dan Godwin) (audio lyrics) Linkin Park - Iridescent HD - from Transformers Dark of the Moon "Hymn to the Fallen" by John Williams-0 Imagine Dragons - Radioactive The Killers - I've Got Soul But I'm Not A Soldier Jonathan Archer-Diamond Eyes Jason Derulo - "Wiggle" feat. Snoop Dogg (Official HD Music Video) "Weird Al" Yankovic - Another One Rides the Bus Halo- I won't back down Huey Lewis and the News - Back in Time Glenn Miller-"Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree" We Are Hollywood Undead Halo 4 Music Video JOE TURNER Shake, Rattle and Roll 1954 WALTER MURPHY- A Fifth of Beethoven (extended version) British Army musicians flashmob "Sing, Sing, Sing" in Chamberlain Square, Birmingham, 21 Sep 2013 Green Day -Boulevard of broken dreams- Official Video "Weird Al" Yankovic - Tacky The Cars - You Might Think Dust in the wind lyrics - Kansas Huey Lewis And The News - The Heart Of Rock & Roll Anyway You Want It- Journey Journey - Lovin Touchin Squeezin Journey - Lights - Journey wheel in the sky with lyrics Susanne Vega - Tom's Diner Fall Out Boy - Centuries Kwabs - Walk (Audio) Five For Fighting - 100 Years (Lyrics in Description) Where my heart will take me, Russel Watson, Startrek Enterprise ONLY LYRICS-0 Where my heart will Take Me Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass Halo Music Video Kryptonite Bon Jovi - It's My Life Bon Jovi - No Apologies Bon Jovi - Because We Can New Kids On The Block - Twisted w Lyrics Take Care of Our Soldiers (original by Meghan Trainor) 2010-1415052978 Train - 50 Ways to Say Goodbye "Weird Al" Yankovic - Foil Life is a highway - Rascal Flatts (lyrics) Halo Music Video Kryptonite U2 - Pride (In The Name Of Love) Joe Walsh - Life's Been Good Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore Bruce Springsteen - Dancing in the Dark (Lyrics & Song) Europe - The Final Countdown (Official Video) Three Days Grace - Gone Forever (Lyrics) Three Days Grace - Never Too Late Lifehouse - Halfway Gone Star Wars Clone Wars Clone Trooper It's A Good Day To Die Halo - Good Day To Die Halo Legends - Get out Alive Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful Of Sunshine Halo 3 Until the end Halo We will Rock You Halo - Until The Day I Die - Story of the Year Halo 3 ODST- If I Die Tomorrow Halo Tribute - No one gets left Behind Halo Reach - You're Going Down This is War - Halo Music Video Ed Sheeran - Sing Official Which Video Is Better Jonathan Archer-Diamond Eyes Halo - Diamond Eyes Category:Wiki Polls Category:Community Corner Category:Music